


Just You

by Draughtsman



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Short, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draughtsman/pseuds/Draughtsman
Summary: She waited for Dani’s eyes to flutter open, fingertips lightly carding through that golden hair, then finally leaned in to capture Dani in a blissful kiss.Heaven.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Just You

Dani wore a curious smile. She also thought in curious ways, so Jamie had quickly learned. Jamie had spent a lot of time watching Dani out of the corner of her eye, trying to make sense of the impossible oddity of a woman she’d been blessed with.

She was even more confident than Jamie first clocked her.

As it turned out... better in bed, too.

The streaks of late morning sun that shone into the room illuminated Dani’s hair like gold - gold that Jamie could touch, feel, understand. She waited for Dani’s eyes to flutter open, fingertips lightly carding through that golden hair, then finally leaned in to capture Dani in a blissful kiss. _Heaven._

“Good morning,” Dani greeted with a sigh when Jamie pulled away, a wistful, curious smile spreading across her face. 

“Morning,” Jamie replied. “You feeling alright?”

“Mm, yeah. Why?”

“You had quite the night.”

“Did I now?” Dani giggled at the memory and sat up in bed, propping herself up on her palms and gazing down at Jamie with the utmost love. “M’kay, then what about you? Are you okay?”

“The best.” Jamie finally broke into a smile. “Not like you could wear me out, Poppins.”

Clearly she had said something right, because Dani threw her head back to laugh. It was light and beautiful. Just as she always was. Kissing Dani. Hearing those giggles. Staring up into Dani’s face like… that? It was all nothing short of perfection. Jamie was reaching for Dani before she could stop herself, moving up to palm her cheek. Dani’s smile grew. There was a warmness in it. The kind that broke all of Jamie’s walls down - her weakness.

“You want me to try?” Dani asked in a whisper once her laughter had subsided. She covered Jamie’s hand with her own. 

The contact was electric.

And despite herself, Jamie was immediately struggling to sit up. To get closer. To feel more of _all of it_. “Yeah,” her voice was hoarse. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
